The Resonating Skys
by Mocha Sky
Summary: Sawada Ienari and Sawada Tsunayoshi are twins and Sawada Ienari is the main candidate for the position of Vongola Decimo. Skys always have complicated lifes. Writing anymore than this will lead to spoilers for further chapters so I won't. Rated T for occasional cursing, no pairings yet. Oh, and the other twin is not abusive. Previous name is The Skys.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Mocha-chan does not own anything of Katekyo Hitman Reborn~

"Congratulations. You have two healthy baby boys." The nurse couldn't help herself smiling when she handed the babies to their parents.

The elder twin had soft brown hair and the younger one had golden hair. Both of them had caramel eyes which resembled their parents very well. They were the cutest babies she had seen since she got her job.

The elder twin stared blankly at his parents when the younger twin started crying. Nana cuddled the elder twin affectionately and Iemitsu held the younger twin firmly desperately trying to calm him down.

"Nana, what should we name these cute guys? I recommend Tuna." Iemitsu asked with an idiotic smile on his face.

Nana smiled. "The elder one will be Tsu-kun, Tsunayoshi. And the younger one will be Na-kun, Ienari." And since there were no objections, the conversation ended there.

-14 years later-

"Na-kun! Breakfast is ready." Nana called out.

A teenager's shriek was heard through the neighbourhood as a blonde teenager fell down over the stairs about two minutes later.

"Na-kun. Are you ok?" Nana helped her pitiful son up. Tripping over the stairs wasn't the best way to start your day. "I'm ok…kaa-san…" the blonde muttered.

"Kaa-san. Did Tsu-nii go out earlier today?" Ienari asked. "Yeah…he was out before I even woke up today." Nana sighed. Her son doesn't stay at home much so their relationship was rather neutral. She only knows that her son was clever, athletic and rather popular in school. She didn't even know which class her son was in.

"Maybe he's visiting that Byakuran guy again?" Nana suggested. Tsuna had been visiting this Byakuran guy since he was six. She remembered this really clearly because it was the first time her son told her that he wanted to visit a friend. Then sometime after that, her son started to go out frequently and it became a rare occurrence to see him at home.

Ienari's expression dropped. His brother was always visiting that guy whoever he was and he had never spoken a single word to him. Some stranger was receiving so much more attention from his brother than he had ever did. He didn't like the sound of that. Then again maybe his brother didn't even care to speak to him because he was clumsy, stupid and not athletic, he was a complete Dame indeed.

Nana was the one who broke the uncomfortable silence.

"Ah Ie-kun! I forgot to tell you, I saw a flyer in the mailbox today and apparently your father has hired a world class home tutor for you! He said the home tutor would train you into the leader of the next generation, isn't that great? Nana beamed. Maybe her younger son still had some hope left in his grades after all.

Ienari rolled his eyes. "Mum, that's obviously just a scam."

"Aww…it seemed quite promising too…" Nana sighed. Maybe she had set her hopes too high.

Just then the doorbell rang. "Ah I'll get it." Nana walked out of the dining room and opened the front door. Ienari tagged along.

The door opened and revealed an infant in an expensive suit with a chameleon on his head. "Ara. Are you lost? Nana smiled softly at the infant.

"Ciaossu. The names Reborn and I'm here to train your child into the leader of the next generation."

Reborn smirked under his fedora. The main Vongola Decimo candidate Iemitsu had decided on, Sawada Ienari was exactly what Iemitsu had written in his reports. Clumsy, stupid and not athletic. He will have fun torturing his new student.

But aside that he was more curious about the older twin. Iemitsu had written absolutely nothing in the older twin's report. He wasn't the candidate but Reborn didn't like to receive absolutely no information of his student's brother. Well there was one word though, which was 'mysterious' and that word obviously didn't answer anything at all. Well it seems like he had to find out for himself then.

Nana smiled. "You must be the home tutor then! Come in and make yourself at home. I'll get the drinks." And with that Nana hummed to herself and strolled to the kitchen.

Ienari snapped out of his daze. "Okaa-san! He's just a baby! What the hell can he teach me?"

Reborn pulled out his Leon-gun and pointed it at Ienari. "Would you care to repeat that, Dame-Ie." His smirk turned into a sadistic smile and killing aura was leaking out of him.

"Hiiiee! Okaa-san! The baby has a gun!" Ienari shrieked.

Nana tilted her head out of the kitchen and said with a blissful smile, "Ie-kun. Don't be so childish. I'm sure that's just a toy." And she slid back into the kitchen.

"But it's not-" Ienari was cut off when Reborn pointed his gun closer to his head.

"Its lesson time, Dame-Ie." Reborn's smile darkened. And the Sawada household was in utter chaos for the whole day.

And what was our dear Tsuna doing amidst all this stirring chaos? He was enjoying himself of course.

Tsuna had got out of his boring home at 5:30 and had flewn all the way from Nanimori to Kyushu where Giglio Nero and Gesso's joined Japan family base was located at.

He got up early not because Kyushu was very far from Nanimori, he'd rather entertain himself with some not-very-dangerous mafioso than to stay any longer at his crappy and boring home.

He hadn't seen his second family for a whole week as they were on a mission at Italy last week. He would have gone with them too but he didn't want his first family to worry about where he had gone to. Boring as they could be but they were blood-related and Tsuna wasn't such an ungrateful brat.

He arranged his long brown ponytail which reached all the way until his waist. He was wearing a long-sleeved white dress shirt and dark jeans which he thought was decent enough to wear to one of the world's most dangerous mafioso family's base.

After making sure he was tidy enough, Tsuna summoned his flames(yup with his bare hands, he doesn't need gloves or bullets) and flew all the way to Kyushu rather quickly because he had to make sure no one saw him doing this.

After ten minutes, he landed in front of a mansion deep in an isolated forest. Several guards and maids were guarding in front of the mansion and they didn't look surprised to see Tsuna.

"We have been expecting your visit, Tsunayoshi-sama." One of the maids voiced out. Tsuna recognized her as one of Bluebell's personal maids and smiled gently to her in return which she reacted to with a massive nosebleed.

Tsuna inserted a small flame into the rose pattern engraved into the gates of the mansion. A mechanical voice answered "Flame identification completed. Welcome to the Gesso and Giglio Nero joined family base. Please make yourself at home, Sawada Tsunayoshi-sama." And the huge gates opened revealing a huge rose garden and the mansion behind it.

Tsuna smiled and walked into the gardens. He hadn't seen Byakuran and Uni for a whole week and he was really truly bored now.

A/N: Hai~ That's all Mocha-chan has to write for this chapter~ And so as not to confuse you guys Tsuna isn't the Sky Arcobaleno in this fanfic as he usually is in KHR twinfics~ Ciao~


	2. Chapter 2

Special thanks for Tainted2002-san for correcting Mocha-san's mistake~ Mocha has edited and corrected the mistakes of the first chapter~ Mocha hopes it's more readable now~ And thanks to everyone who faved, followed or reviewed~ Mocha will do her best not to ruin this story. ( •̀ ω •́ ) This chapter will be full of flashbacks, sorry to everyone who was expecting the continuation of last chapter. (๑• . •๑)

-8 years ago-

Tsuna was skipping class as usual. School was awfully boring and it was full of childish idiots, including the teachers.

He jumped out of the kindergarden's window and wandered into the isolated forest , his favourite spot. The place was quiet, and the animals seemed to like him as they always cuddled up to him, even the wolves and the lions.

But today was different. The forest had some unexpected guests.

Tsuna was just twenty miles away from his usual meeting spot with the forest animals, which was in the middle of the forest where there were no overly tall trees to prevent them from playing wild games.

Then, he heard a loud explosion from where he was standing. His intuition told him to hide somewhere safe but his curiosity got the better of him and he climbed up the tallest tree around him instead, to get a better view of whatever was happening now.

Tsuna stared at the people who were probably discussing about something before the fight broke out.

The first group was leaded by a silver haired-guy who was eating marshmallows with a white dragon around his neck, clearly not caring about the war which was currently breaking out.

The second group was leaded by a dark green-haired woman who was probably in her early twenties. She looked pretty calm despite the situation but the blonde man beside her had a really scary expression on his face. They looked around the same age.

The third group was leaded by a rather ferocious-looking man. He looked a bit younger than the woman but the group of people behind him was undeniably scary. The man was holding a pair of guns with 'X' symbols carved on them.

The fourth group was leaded by a redhead with a half orange and half red flame blazing on his forehead. The group behind him looked calm just like the first group. The girl beside him was holding a metal fan, clearly used to these situations.

Then, the first group started attacking the second group. The third group and the fourth group did the same. The bosses and their right-hand-man/woman just watched the fight from the sidelines.

Tsuna watched in amusement when the weapons and flames flew at each other.

The first group had used 'open carnage box' and the second group was having problems trying to defend themselves from the non-stop attacks.

Byakuran smiled, still munching on his marshmallows. "It seems the Giglio Nero is still inferior to the Gesso huh?" the words were clearly directed to Aria and Gamma.

Gamma nearly snapped but managed to hold his temper by shouting a string of curses to the damn marshmallow freak. Aria just frowned and muttered, "Uni isn't going to be happy about this…and we have to build more medical facilities if this goes on everyday…"

The third group and the fourth group weren't having any progress in their fight. The Varia was on the offensive and the Shimon was on the defensive, neither teams were dominating the fight, heck they didn't even suffer a single scratch from the fight. They had a lot of experience in fights and that just made things harder now.

Xanxus scowled and Squalo yelled to the fighting members, "VOOOII! Just finish them off already!"

Enma sighed and Adelheid frowned at Squalo's eardrum-breaking voice. "That's why I wanted us to just sit down and talk over it peacefully…" Enma mumbled.

"Heck no trash. If we're going to decide who's going to attack first we have to decide who is more powerful here." Xanxus managed to keep his voice down.

Bel sighed. This was such a troublesome fight, but he had to prove that the Varia was stronger than the Shimon. He was the prince,right? He threw his knifes at his opponents but it obviously didn't have any effect. Rauji, the Shimon family mountain guardian was defending the whole family after all.

He groaned and threw a whole couple of his storm flame covered knifes to his opponents hoping that this would work. Too bad. His hand slipped a little and one of his knifes flew to the opposite direction. The rest were blocked by Rauji's mountain shield. Bel tilted his head to see where one of his precious knifes had flown to but saw something he hadn't expected to see instead.

Tsuna was watching the ongoing fight while eating some popcorn which was supposed to be fed to the animals.(what kind of animal eats popcorn anyway?) Then suddenly a flame covered knife was flying towards him.

Tsuna jumped down from the tree he was hiding on instinctively just to meet the stares of the people from the surrounding group. Oh shit. He hadn't prepared for this.

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. *bows* Mocha needs minna-san's opinion of something-Would you all prefer this to be a All27 story or do you all prefer a main pairing? If you want a main pairing which pairing would you prefer? Or maybe you guys want this to be a non-pairing story?(except the canon Iemitsu X Nana) Please tell me your opinion in the review section. I'll conclude the results by the end of the week. Arigato~ Ciao~


	3. Chapter 3

Yep I edited chapter 3 because well the original was too normal for my liking. Sorry it took so long. =w='

Flashback in flashback (9 years ago)

"Class today we have a transfer student from Italy!"

All the students looked hyped out and excited except a certain brunette, well that's our Sawada Tsunayoshi. He just stared out the window like nothing happened.

A black haired girl with twin ponytails walked into the room without making a sound. Her jewel red eyes scanning the whole class as she walked by. Of course nobody noticed it except Tsuna who sensed a cold gaze brush across him.

"Ah you are the transfer student right? Please introduce yourself." The teacher finally noticed the girl. The girl gave a small nod in response and stepped up to the front.

"My name is Kurosawa Kurumi. I hope we can get along well." She ended her short and simple self introduction with a small smile which sent nosebleeds out of the male student's noses excluding Tsuna who just stared the girl, obviously not very interested in whoever she was.

The lessons went like normal counting out a few nosebleeds from the male students when Kurumi smiles and the female students were not very impressed excluding Kyoko who was as cheerful as always and Hana who doesn't care at all.

Finally, class ended. The female students walked out chatting with their friends and the male students did their very best to avoid Kurumi well to prevent over blood loss.

Tsuna was the last to go home as always. Well maybe a bit different today. Tsuna walked back home as usual until his intuition sensed something. He paused at the school gates just to see a katana flying towards him. He tilted his head to the right half avoiding the katana attack which formed a small cut on his right arm. Blood trailed down from the cut. Tsuna's expression darkened. He was so going to kill whoever who threw the katana to him.

A huge burst of indigo flames emerged behind Tsuna and revealed a girl, well precisely Kurumi. "As I thought, you are no ordinary person Sawada Tsunayoshi." She announced.

"If you are saying this lets assume you are the one who attacked me just now." Tsuna turned around to face the girl.

"Yup. But I'm surprised you were actually able to dodge that attack. I'm sure I had hidden the katana in mist flames." Kurumi stated bluntly.

"I don't know what the hell you are talking about flames and all that but if the katana had hit me what would happen?" Tsuna questioned suspiciously.

"I'm an assassin after all." Kurumi smirked giving an indirect answer.

"I would have freaking died!?" Tsuna clenched his fists. He had no patience to joke around with a girl who was apparently aiming for his head.

"Well you aren't dead now and that is pretty amazing I must say." Kurumi chuckled.

An orange flame burst out on Tsuna's forehead causing Kurumi to stop her laughing.

"You can use Dying Will flames already!? And you are a freaking sky!?" Kurumi's expression was combined of half surprise and half serious.

"Is this thing so great?" Tsuna looked closely at the orange flame in his hand. Nope no matter how much he looked at it it just seemed like the fire his mother used for cooking.

"It's much more than that!" Kurumi nearly choked.

"Don't try to avert the main topic. So why are you even trying to kill me in the first place." Tsuna said 'kindly' with an 'innocent' smile.

Kurumi flinched. Sawada Tsunayoshi wasn't an easy person to deal with and he was certainly no civilian. Yup she decided that this person was necessary in her plan.

Kurumi cleared her throat. "For starters, Kurosawa Kurumi isn't my real name. I'm Shirosaki Kurumi, from the Licht famiglia."

Tsuna just blinked. At least his intuition told him this girl wasn't just sputtering nonsense. Well maybe he would listen for a bit.

"If you're wondering what the Licht famiglia is it's a mafioso famiglia in Italy and is ranked 6th in the strongest mafioso famiglia rankings. I'm the second daughter of the Licht Nono which means I'm not the heir to the position of Licht Decimo and I practically ran away from the famiglia to recruit members for my plan."

Tsuna stared at Kurumi for a few seconds. "So that means you're mafioso and you ran to Japan all the way from Italy for this so called plan of yours?"

"Yes. And my plan is to eliminate the Estraneo famiglia." Kurumi said in a firm tone with a serious expression.

Tsuna nearly choked but surpressed it with some muffled laughs. "You're aiming to destroy a mafioso famiglia on your own?" He was a civilian but he knew how scary mafioso could be. Heck assassins had been trying to kill him since he was three. Sometimes he hoped they would go after his twin brother instead.

"I'm not that stupid. Currently I have five members in this plan and I'm here to recruit more you know." Kurumi pouted cutely but that obviously didn't affect Tsuna.

"You're here to recruit members from a freaking elementary school?" Tsuna wanted to laugh all the more now. "There's obviously no one who would be able to participate in this ridiculous plan of yours." That was a fact indeed.

"Well for instance there's you." Kurumi's expression turned into a cheerful smile.

"Huh?" Tsuna took a few more seconds to process the information.

"The heck!? I never agreed to anything!" Tsuna protested.

"Well technically you don't have a choice." Kurumi brightened her oh-so-innocent smile which could blind civilians but she didn't have to worry. There were no civillians here after all.

"First we have to select weapons and you will have to visit the remaining members of my plan~" she hummed. "This will do." A trident appeared in her hand and she slammed it hard onto the ground. Indigo flames engulfed Kurumi and Tsuna transporting them to what seemed like an abandoned mansion.

Just when Tsuna was starting to examine his surroundings a scythe was pointed to his neck and a golden haired girl was glaring at her. "Who the fuck are you." That seemed more like a statement than a question.

Kurumi smiled nervously at the girl and Tsuna sweatdropped. He didn't need his intuition to tell him. He was so sure he will never go back to his peaceful life again.

A/N: So what do you all think about the OC? Kurumi is only one of them coz Tsuna's guardians will be all OC's. Well and some of the original cast will be a bit OOC sorry for that. Some of the original cast will appear next chapter and Mocha-san hopes the edited version was a bit better. Ciao~


	4. Chapter 4

Just a reminder the pairing poll will go until the end of March coz Mocha doesn't think she will add romance anytime soon~ Minna-san can vote for any pairing you want, not necessarily including Tsuna, Mocha-san can add side pairings. OC pairings are accepted, with any character or even Tsuna himself.

OC character introduction

Name: Shirosaki Kurumi Flame type(s): Sky, Mist Weapon(s): Daggers, gun

Name: Arisugawa Yami Flame type: Cloud Weapon(s): Scythe, gun

Name: Karasuma Yoru Flame type: Storm Weapon(s): Scythe, trident, gun

Name: Tsukiyomi Yasushi Flame type: Rain Weapon(s): Katana, shuriken

Name: Himesato Kaname Flame type: Lightning Weapon(s): Arrow, katana, guns

Name: Kiriya Yuzuru Flame type: Sun Weapon(s): Violin, guns

Name: Ryuzu Ren Flame type: Mist Weapon(s): Trident, guns

Name: Ryuzu Suzume Flame type: Mist Weapon(s): Naginata, guns

Back to the story

Tsuna froze on the spot. The girl still pointing her scythe to Tsuna's neck frowned "Are you deaf or mute or dumb?" that seemed like a statement than a question.

"Yami-chan…I think it is better if you don't scare our new member too much…?" Kurumi finally voiced out.

"Oh Kurumi you were here?" The golden haired girl averted her attention.

"Was I being ignored the whole time?" Kurumi mumbled.

"So this kid is the new member?" she scanned Tsuna caustiously.

"Yup."

A girl with mint hair walked out of the mansion to the crowd.

"Ara Kurumi-san I see you're back…" she smirked.

"And I was wondering where one of my precious katanas had gone…" she eyed the bloodied katana in Kurumi's hands.

"You have been taking care of it huh…now why don't we have a small talk…" and with that she dragged Kurumi into the mansion.

Clashes of daggers and katanas can be heard until the end of the forest. Tsuna got over his fear and looked straight at Yami with his cold expression.

"Can I go home now?" his monotone voice.

"No." was the blunt reply.

Tsuna mentally facepalmed. "So what the fuck do you guys want from me?" he asked as patiently as he could get now.

"Kurumi didn't tell you anything? Oh well that's her style…" she mumbled.

"For starters my name is Arisugawa Yami but you can address me by Yami."

"I don't think that will be necessary we're not going to meet again anyway." Tsuna snickered. Oh yes he would definitely get his way out of here.

"That's not happening." Yami said reading Tsuna's mind. (Yep she can read minds, clouds are really dangerous)

Tsuna's eyebrow twitched. His intuition told him everything he needed to know. If he wanted to leave this place the main person he had to defeat would be this mind reading freak.

"Can't you at least tell me your name?" Yami asked slightly getting bored.

"…Sawada Tsunayoshi." Tsuna answered truthfully knowing that she would get his name from Kurumi even if he hadn't told him. He'd rather observe his opponent a bit longer.

"Flame type?" Yami continued wiping away any signs of boredom from her face.

Tsuna recalled what Kurumi had said before. "Sky?" he answered rather hesitantly.

Small signs of shock took place on Yami's face but was soon washed off by her usual cold expression. "So that's why Kurumi wanted to recruit you." She tried her best not to sound impressed.

"Is this sky flame really that great?" Tsuna was genuinely curious.

Yami eyed Tsuna for a second. "Seems like I have to teach you about the mafia then."

"Err…thank you?" Tsuna had totally forgot he was supposed to run away from this place.

"I have nothing better to do anyway." She said as she tied her hair into a ponytail.

She gestured for Tsuna to follow her which Tsuna followed. They walked to the top floor of the mansion. Tsuna carefully examined the room looking out for any hidden weapons which he started doing after being ambushed by Kurumi's katana.

Well technically there are weapons, but not hidden. The room was more fancy looking than the others he had passed by. Frankly he was surprised the abandoned mansion even had decent interior.

Guns, katanas, tridents, naginatas, daggers, shurikens, arrows heck even violins were placed in the room. Tsuna scanned all the weapons lined up there clearly amused. He had seen guns in his father's closet before(baka Iemitsu didn't even have the decency to hide them properly) but this was completely different.

Yami scanned the weapons and frowned picking up a silver scythe. "I guess this is decent enough…" she mumbled.

She threw the scythe at Tsunayoshi who catched it before it hit his head. "Use it." Yami said picking up her own scythe which was black with a skeleton carved beside the blade.

"Eto…how am I supposed to use this?" he honestly didn't know how to use it. The closest he could get to a weapon was a gun or riffles.

"Just swing it around and you will get the hang of it sooner or later." Yami scoffed.

Tsuna sweatdropped. Was that really considered teaching? Oh well he will just try it out himself.

"So the battle starts in 3 seconds." Yami announced.

"Eh?" Tsuna tilted his head.

But Yami wasn't going to turn back that statement. "3-2-1- "

"0."

And a black scythe pierced itself through Tsuna's heart. Oh wow that was rather fast.

A/N: Hm…I don't know what to say…Leave a review? And sorry for the short chapter again. =w=


End file.
